


Accidental Admirer

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Uhura explains Valentines to Spock, and so he arranges for one to be sent to his best friend, Jim. Jim sees the valentine as Spock’s confession and acts accordingly.





	Accidental Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day y’all!  
> I hope you enjoy and if you do, leave a comment and/or kudos :D

“Hey Uhura! Commander.” Lieutenant Rand smiled at the two as they entered the mess hall. “Would either of you like to arrange for a valentine?” She asked holding up a small stuffed bear with a heart in its arm. 

”Oh! How cute!” Uhura cooed. “Are there different colored bears and hearts?” She asked curiously. Rand nodded, putting down the bear and turning around. 

Spock picked up the bear she abandoned, scrutinizing the toy. “Uhura, I have seen your quarters. You have several toys like this. What is the purpose of another?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Uhura smiled, laughing softly. “Spock, it’s not for me.” She said, starting to scribble on a form. “There’s this Earth holiday, Valentine’s Day. Where you express love and affection to people. Mainly significant others, or those you hope to become significant others.” She elbowed his side lightly. “I’m getting one of these little fellows for Christine.” She smiled as she signed her name with a flourish. 

“The writing on this inaccurate heart is difficult to comprehend. Beary?” Spock asked. 

”It’s a pun, Spock. The creature is called a bear.” She responded, watching Spock’s inspection with an amused smile. 

”The Earth bear looks nothing like this.” Spock’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

”It’s a teddy bear. It’s cute!” Uhura insisted. 

”Humans are most curious creatures.” Spock responded, putting the toy back on the table. 

”Are you going to get one, Spock?” Uhura asked. “It might be illogical, but it’s always a nice gesture.” 

”I have no significant other.” Spock responded. “And especially none on the ship.” 

“It doesn’t have to be. Just as many people get gifts for their friends as those that get friends for their lovers.” Uhura explained. 

”Hm…” Spock said thoughtfully. “Do you believe the Captain might be offended should I neglect to send him a bear?” 

Uhura smiled. “He won’t be offended, but it would be a nice gesture. He’d probably think it’s fun, especially if it comes from you.” 

Spock nodded, thoughtfully. “I will send one to Jim then.” He said, beginning to fill out a form. 

”I’m sure he’ll be thrilled.” Uhura smiled. 

* * *

”Ugh.” Jim groaned as he walked into his quarters, seeing a small pile of gifts on the foot of his bed. “I wish these little shits would give it up.” He said over his shoulder to Bones. “I’m not interested in being anyone’s valentine. The whole idea of it is archaic and stupid.” He grumbled, tossing aside a box of chocolates and a small plush tribble. 

”Hey, save the candy at least.” Bones said, picking up the discarded box and checking to make sure the chocolates were alright. “Besides, you’re just grumpy cause you know a certain someone doesn’t know what Valentine’s Day is and you don’t think he likes you.” 

“Shut up or get out.” Jim mumbled, carrying a couple of cards from love struck officers to the trash shute. 

”I’m alone too, Jimmy. You don’t hear me complaining so much about it.” Bones rolled his eyes. He glanced at their surroundings and found a bear set away from the others, at the head of Jim’s bed. “Seems someone got priority. You don’t think one of the yeomans involved in this had a crush, do you?” 

”God, I hope not.” Jim grumbled, walking back over to his bed and seeing the bear, it had a blue shirt and a green heart that said “I love you Beary much!” He inspected the bear, looking at the tag tied to the wrist. He dropped the bear. “This has gotta be some sort of joke.” He shook his head. “Bones did you set this shit up?” He demanded, throwing it at McCoy’s head. 

”No!” Bones huffed, leaning down to pick up the stuffed animal that had just been lobbed at his head. His eyes widened. “Oh. Huh. Never thought the bastard would get this forward.”

”He’s not! This isn’t from him and I’ll prove it right now.” Jim walked over to his communicator, ordering for it to call his first officer. “Mr. Spock.”

”Captain, are you alright?” 

”Yes, Mr. Spock. I’m fine.” Jim smiled slightly. “I did not mean to worry you. It’s just that I believe someone’s played a bit of a practical joke on us.” He said. 

”A practical joke?” Jim could practically hear those eyebrows raise with the question. 

”Yes, it seems someone sent me a…valentine under your name.” Jim said, uncertain of whether Spock knew the significance of the statement. 

“That was not a practical joke, Jim.” Spock said. “Should I not have sent it?” 

”Oh.” Jim’s face flushed slightly. “Um…no. I’m flattered.” He smiled slightly. 

Bones’ eyes widened. “Ask him to dinner.” McCoy said in a hushed tone. 

Jim nodded slightly, biting his lip. “Spock, how about dinner tonight? In my quarters. A little valentine’s dinner?” He offered. 

”Of course, Jim.” Spock responded. 

Jim hung up, smiling. “Bones, I’ve got a date with Spock!” He grinned. 

“About damn time too.” Bones commented. 

* * *

Spock arrived at Jim’s room at the precise hour they had agreed on. As the door opened, Spock was surprised by the strange state of Jim’s room. The light’s were dimmer than usual by about fifty seven percent. To make up for this there were clusters of candles strewn around the room, in particular by the table where they normally ate meals together and played chess. 

”Jim, is there a reason why the lights are so dim?” Spock asked as he stepped into the room. 

”It’s a bit of an Earth tradition.” Jim shrugged, placing two plates onto the table. “If it bothers you, I can make it brighter.” He offered. 

”Today is an Earth holiday. I do not see a reason to ignore your traditions.” Spock nodded, joining Jim by the table. 

”Alright.” Jim smiled, eyes sparkling. He looked happier than Jim had seen him in a while. “You sit down, I’m gonna get some wine. Is that alright?” 

”I defer to your expertise.” Spock responded, sitting down and looking at the pasta dish in front of him. 

Jim offered a hesitant smile as he poured two glasses of wine, placing one in front of Spock. “I have to say, I was pretty surprised by the valentine.”

”Uhura informed me of its cultural significance and suggested I acquire one for someone special to me.” Spock explained. 

Jim looked down at his plate, a smile threatening to split his face. “I’m glad you chose me. Of course, you’re special to me too. If I had known you were getting it for me, I would’ve gotten you one too.” 

“Unnecessary.” Spock responded with ease. “Vulcans do not celebrate the holiday.” 

”Well…you’re celebrating it with me now.” Jim pointed out. 

”I suppose so.” Spock admitted. 

After a moment in companionable silence, Jim spoke up again. “I just…I still can’t really believe this.” He let out a soft laugh. 

”What do you mean?” 

”I’ve been thinking about this for so long. I just didn’t think you felt the same way.” He smiled, standing from his chair and coming over to stand closer to Spock. 

”Jim, you know I hold you in the highest regard. I feel more affection towards you than I have towards any person.” Spock responded, looking up at his friend with a raised eyebrow. 

Jim took Spock’s hand gingerly in his. He pressed their fingers together like he had seen Vulcans do before. “I love you too, Spock.” 

Spock sucked in a breath as the electricity shot through his arm and the situation became clear. He had meant to express his friendship, Jim had seen an expression of love. Spock’s eyes locked onto where their fingers met before his gaze flew back to the eyes that had been haunting his nightmares for months. Those eyes contained multitudes. And that smile, Spock often swore the secrets of the universe were hidden behind that easy, charming grin. Spock knew in an instant what he had been denying, hiding for so long. He did love James Kirk. More than anything in the universe. 

Spock rose from his seat, his fingers falling away from Jim’s. His hands rose hesitantly to touch his face. Spock pulled Jim into him, their lips meeting with the certainty of two old lovers meeting again, something passionate and familiar, exciting and new. The kiss lasted for an eternity, but it wasn’t long enough. Jim pulled away when the need for air was to great. His hand clasped around one of the ones on his face, and he rested his forehead against Spock’s. He was giddy, overjoyed, and so in love. 

”Jim, I cherish thee.” Spock said reverently, his thumbs rubbing circles into Jim’s cheeks. 

”And I love you.”


End file.
